Send in the Miis
by yoshi3000
Summary: The Smashers live in the Smash Mansion, but what about the Miis? Master Hand left them to their own devices. Now, four Miis are coming to live in the Smash Mansion only after one of them broke Master Hand's finger. How will the Smashers deal with these newcomers? Will the rest of Master Hand's fingers get bent? What about the rest of the Miis? Pairings undecided for now.
1. Mii Cometh

**Send in the Miis**

 **A Super Smash Bros fanfiction**

 **(A/N: A fanfic without the Blackthorns. Le gasp! Yeah, it happening. Case in point, in the world I've set up, it could take place in the same world just in a different universe. This idea's been in my head since Project Ryo. So, I decided to make this as my first of the New Year.)**

* * *

 ** _Before I start this fic, allow me to thank Superstar 112 for the inspiration on how to make this story, as you'll find some references to his own Smash fic here. As for the pairing, it's all undecided for now._**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 : Incoming! New Challengers!_

* * *

The Smash tournaments had brought many fighters to the famous Smash Mansion, a place of luxury where fighters fight and relax. Well except a certain kind. When the Miis were made into Mii Fighters, they weren't exactly invited to the mansion. Instead, they were mishandled. Miis would be live in the two sections. Wii U Heights where the rich and wealthy Miis were stay with their own personal stages to fight opponents. But not every Mii was rich, and the poor and middle-class lived in the 3D Streets where there was the underground Smash Run. This would all change with just four mere Mii Fighters.

Kai X the Mii Brawler, Uzushio and RJ the Mii Swordfighters, and the mysterious Mercenary X were the first to up and defeat Master Hand. Usually a few managed to do it, but these four fought not only Master Hand. They fought Crazy Hand and the Core which many considered impossible. With the barrages of beatings, Master Hand decided that they earned the right to live in the Smash mansion. Because if he didn't, they would have each broken the finger, and Kai X already broke the hand's pointer finger. The Smashers had no idea that this was going to happen.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

It was just another day at the mansion with the fighters gathering for breakfast when Crazy Hand came into the scene.

"Ahem. Fellow smashers, I have some news." He said in his snake like voice.

"Where's Master Hand?" Kirby said curiously.

"In his room. Someone busted his pointer finger and it's on ice." Crazy Hand said with a sweatdrop.

The fighters noticed Crazy Hand was beaten up and bruised himself. The fighters were shocked that a fighter broke a finger.

"Impossible! No fighter here is strong enough to accomplish a feat like that." Ganondorf said getting up with a fierce look in his eye.

"It is possible, Ganondorf. It's just really hard to do. Either way, you'll all be getting new faces to live here with you all. He and along with his bastard friends are the reasons me and my brother are so beaten up lately." Crazy Hand said floating away to the door. "They'll be here in an hour."

Crazy Hand left and Kirby was one of the few excited for a new fighter here.

"I bet it's **Goku**. Everybody begged for him to come here." Sonic said leaning back.

"For the last time Sonic, he's a fourth party character. It'll-a never happen!" Mario shouted at his blue rival.

"Well then, maybe it's one of my buddies. Shadow was finally made playable." Sonic said confidently.

"Like that'll-a ever happen. The day that happens is when Waluigui is made playable." Mario muttered under his breath.

"He must be strong, and I'm excited to meet him." Ryu said with the urge to fight.

The Smashers all said wondering who it was, except for one. Miss Fit (or Wii Fit Trainer for the uninformed) was doing her morning yoga. She usually kept to herself as most saw her as…odd. She was wearing her usual light blue variant yoga top with her grey yoga pants. Her male counterpart (who everyone calls Brad Fitt) was asleep in his bed being the night owl he was. Miss Fit had just finished her stretches and coming downstairs to the main hall.

"Guys! Anyone here?" She called out before there was a knock on the door. "Hm?"

With her green towelette draped on her neck, she answered the door. She was greeted a set of Miis at the doors. They had luggage on them.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, you can get us Master Hand if you please." The redhead Mii spoke with his hand on his blaster arm.

* * *

 **And so, this was the beginning of for fours Miis to a new home, the Smashers to get new friends/rivals, and the Hands to get a new headache.**

* * *

(A/N: As it's a new year, I wanted to make something completely new for this month. So you'll get this pilot along with other surprises. This one was an experiment inspired by the idea of Mii Fighters and how they fit into the world of Smash. I admit that it's an odd premise, but if there's high demand for this, I will continue it. As for the four fighters, themselves, I have created these Miis with my own copy for Smash 4 on my 3DS. The link below contains the base look for the four Miis, moves, and a bit of backstory.)

/21md3ffgro1a


	2. Meet zah Miis

**Send in the Miis**

 **A Super Smash Bros fanfiction**

 **(A/N: Thanks to certain issues behind my control, I had to sumbit those updates late. That and it made it mostly unable to write certain fanfiction. The one day I had home and the internet is cut out! This chapter is dedicated to focusing the role of Miis and so forth.)**

* * *

 ** _As for the pairings, it's all undecided for now for the Miis at least. There will pairs among the Smashers though. And to clarify something, I got names for all of the Villagers, one of them Superstar 112 will recognize._**

 ** _Villager (Default male, with the red shirt) – Kaiser_**

 ** _Villager (Female with the pink hair and dress) – Zoey_**

 ** _Villager (Male with the alt hairdo, yellow shirt, and black pants) – Lani_**

 ** _Villager (Female with brunette hair, green dress, and stocking) – Amber Lee_**

 ** _Villager (Male with droopy eyes and light blue shirt) – Alex_**

 ** _Villager (Female with yellow dress and updo hairdo) – Sandy_**

 ** _Villager (Male with purple shirt) - Robbie_**

 ** _Villager (Female with droopy eyes) – Alexa_**

 _Alex and Alexa are twins just to let you all know._

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Meet zah Miis!_

* * *

Miss Fit and Kai X locked eyes for a brief moment before she called for Master Hand. Crazy Hand to come on looking terrified that they were here early.

"You four are early!" Crazy said a bit frightened.

"Well, we had to. Our resident sociopath X here nearly had us run out of town!" Uzushio said indignantly pointed to the Mii Gunner, Mercenary X.

"I'm sorry, but they made fun of my hairdo." Mercenary said bluntly.

"Didn't justify a grenade to the groin. Jeez, that poor guy." RJ said calmly.

"Are you four talking about Mii Village?" Crazy Hand piqued.

"Mii Village? That was its old name years ago. It's Mii Metropolis now because it's no longer really a village." Uzushio pointed. "It's a huge city divided in two."

Crazy Hand marveled at this. He knew when it came to Mii, his brother really limp-wristed them leaving the Miis to their own devices. How far would they able to go on their own he wondered?

 **"Smashers! Incoming challengers!"** The announcer voice boomed throughout the house.

The Smashers scrambled out to see the newcomers and were surprised to see it was Miis. Mixed emotions were among the crowd.

The first one was a dark-skinned one who's height was pretty close to Ryu's having piercing green eyes. He had shaggy black hair with a hoof-like goatee. He wore the standard Mii Fighter's fighter uniform in it's green variant which complimented his alethic body. However, on the uniform ontop the flame insignia on the back was a kanji ( 喧嘩 ) for brawl. On his head, he wore the "Ninja Headband", a hitai-ite with the Smash insignia on it. It had the bonus addition of having a kanji ( 勇気 ) marked on the left side. He wore grey tinted shades that were rimless on the underside of them. This was **Kai X** , the Mii Brawler.

The second one was similar to Kai X with the same skin tone but with brown eyes. In height, he had an inch over Little Mac. His hair was done in dreadlocks, but you couldn't tell with the samurai helmet on his head. He wore the "Samurai Armor" in white. His sword which he called, "Tashigi", was sheathed on his right side. This was **RJ** , the Mii Swordfighter.

The third one was a man who gave off a murderous vibe. Pale skin with red rough hair, his eyes meant business. He had a goatee yet a short beard around his chin giving him an aged look. He wore a fancy yet combat ready red suit with a black undershirt and white tie. He wore a glove on one hand and a blaster arm on the other. This got Samus Aran's attention. He wore a western style hat which Sonic had a sense of déjà vu from seeing it (Think the hat Knuckles wore in the Sonic OVA). This was **Mercenary X** (no relation), the Mii Gunner.

Last from certainly not least was a woman. Her body type was a rather curvaceous ala Mei or Boa Hancock which got the attention of many. She had pale skin with red long hair and blue eyes. She had a beauty mark on her right cheek having red lipstick on her lips. She wore the "Pirate Outfit" in blue with a fancy pirate hat to match. Her sword which she called, "Whirlpool", was sheathed on her left side. This was **Uzushio** , the Mii Swordfighter.

"It's cool to be here, I'm Kai X." Kai X said whipping off his shades.

"RJ. Samurai RJ." RJ said trying to be cool.

"Mercenary X. I'll put someone in dirt for the right price." Mercenary X said morbidly.

"Former Pirate Empress, Uzushio." Uzushio said kindly. "It's an honor."

Of course, someone would object to living with Mii. Ganondorf shoved Alph to get to the front.

"Humph, why are we letting Miis into the mansion?" Ganondorf said crossing his arms.

"It's because I earned it after beating Master Core first. Any more questions, Ganondork? Or do you prefer Ganondork Douchemire?" Kai X said sharply.

This got everyone to snicker except a fuming Ganondorf who wanted to crush Kai X right away. Too bad, Crazy Hand swatted Ganondorf into the wall.

"Well Smashers, have fun. They are your problem. I need to tend to my problem." Crazy Hand said hurrying out of the room to attend to Master Hand's broken finger.

There was a moment of silence before Uzushio was dragged away by an excited Peach to have a new female among the ranks. Zelda, Sheik, Jigglypuff, Bayonetta, Palutena and the female Villagers followed with Peach. RJ went with Link and the follow swordfighters. Mercenary X went off on his own into the mansion while the rest of their own way. Kai X was left with the younger smashers (Ness, Lucas, Pit, Pikachu, Kirby, and Toon Link namely) and Miss Fit.

"I guess I'm too used to be left alone." Kai X said with a sigh slinging his luggage over his shoulder.

"Not exactly, I want to personally welcome you to the Smash Mansion." Wii Fit Trainer said with a thin smile.

"Thanks." Kai X said with a thin smile.

"We can all talk in my room." Kirby said going for the stairs. "I'll share my stash with you, Kai."

"Um, isn't weed illegal around these parts?" Kai X said quizzically.

"My stash is of snacks…not pot." Kirby said with a sweatdrop. "And I think it's still illegal."

"Actually, it was declared legal for medical use two years ago." Wii Fit Trainer pointed out as they were on their way to Kirby's room.

Kirby led them into his room which was coated with pink on the walls, but it was more of a salmon color. Kirby took a seat on his bed while the others took to beanbag chairs.

"So Kai, tell us about yourself." Kirby said handing out various flavors of Pringles.

"Well I'm the son of a Mii Brawler and a Mii Swordfighter. I can fight with a sword, but I like my fists. They are the best weapons a guy could have." Kai X remarked. "While growing up, I often got into fights. Now I traveled across the world looking for strong people to beat up. In my spare time, I like to play video games, watch movies, and practicing my uppercut."

In a flash, Kirby's door was thrown open with Ryu in the doorway. He seemed have a big smile listening in on their conversation.

"You and I, Kai. We will fight on the battlefield soon." Ryu said before closing the door.

"That was weird." Pit remarked. "Ryu never smiles like that."

"Well, I guess I bring out the best in people. Either way, it's cool of you to share this, Kirbone. I'll pay you back soon. But now, I'm wondering where's my room." Kai X said munching out his can of Sour and Cream Pringles.

"I can show you!" Wii Fit Trainer said as she dragged Kai X with his bag out Kirby's room.

"Guess, we'll hang later then!" Kai X said being dragged away.

"I think Miss Fit got a crush." TL said with a smirk.

"You look way too deep, Link." Pit said before departed.

Kirby dug through his stash looking for something before getting panicked. He wanted to eat his last Sour and Cream Pringles, but couldn't find it.

"Uh, Kirby. You gave it to Kai." Lucas said patting Kirby on the back.

Kirby fell to his "knees" and screaming, " **NNNOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PRINGLES!** "

"Oh come now, you got the best flavor. BBQ." Ness said trying to cheer him up.

"BBQ is for Lays, not for Pringles!" Kirby said pounding his fist on floor. "Wait I should have cheese…"

Then Kriby saw Pit eating the cheese pringles. Pit swaped the chips while he wasn't looking. Busted, Pit started running with Kirby giving chase.

"Pit! Get back here and gimme back my Pringles!" Kirby said moving faster.

"They're too delicious!" Pit said running past Peach's room.

Kirby followed suit, but inside Peach's room was Uzushio with the girls. Peach's room was as overly feminine as it could get. Uzushio stuck out like a sore bed.

"I'm so glad to have another princess with us." Peach said in her bubbly tone.

"First off, Peachy-hime, I'm an empress. Well, was." Uzushio pointed as Peach poured her a glass of red zinger tea.

"Former? Pray tell, what happened?" Zelda asked a bit curious of Uzushio's former status.

"I used a pirate and not the nice kind. The kind who'd cut out your lungs if you didn't give me your treasure. I had a ship filled with the best swordfighters, and I had a bounty of 80 million smashcoins." Uzushio said without hesitance.

Zelda nearly gagged on her tea and Bayonetta was impressed with Uzushio's bluntness.

"Finally, someone a tad more "mature"." Bayonetta remarked.

"You better fucking believe it!" Uzushio said with a smirk downing her tea before a dark look surfaced on her face. "I was the scariest terror the world knew until my crew of a hundred was completely slaughtered by one woman."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sheik said trying to sympathize.

"Who could be strong enough to take down your crew?" Peach asked innocently.

"Eva Kill, the Mii Swordswoman of legend. I fought her to a standstill and I was barely alive when she left me because she was bored with me. She actually partook on some Smash battles with you guys." Uzushio said wistfully.

"I remember her." Sheik said with a nodded. "Black hair and that tron knock off suit?"

"Damn right." Uzushio said. "She's retired, but her legacy lives on. Kai X is her son."

This caught the ladies by surprise except Sheik who admitted that she had meet Kai X some time ago. Sheik wouldn't explain how they meet though.

"Yeah, I'm hanging my "enemy's" son. So here I am, mostly forgotten. On the bright side, I got away with several crimes and adventures." Uzushio said with relief.

"...well that's nice." Peach said nervously shifting away from Uzushio.

"Well I can't wait to see you on the battlefield darling." Bayonetta said sipping her tea.

"You'll be eating those words, Cereza." Uzushio said getting up and leaving the room.

Bayonetta spat out her drink at the first name mention which no one except the hands knew of, and she realized that Uzushio might be more than she appears. Uzushio found RJ chatting it up with the Fire Emblem crew and Link talking swords tactics.

"RJ, where's Merc X?" Uzushio asked a tad concerned.

"I saw him go off on his own." RJ off-handedly said to her.

Merc X was sitting on the outdoor patio with several other Smashers, and it was a silent affair. Nobody really knew what to say. Until, Robbie (the purple villager) stupidly asked him if he'd inflict pain on Ganondorf for twenty smash dollars. He was joking, but Merc X wasn't.

"Sure." Merc X said taking off his blaster to clip it to his side.

Taking a pencil, he did his "pencil trick" sending it fast enough to impale in Ganondorf's left leg causing the dark wizard to scream in away. The smashers looked on in horror, but Robbie was awed.

"Here. I was joking earlier, but you don't play at all. Totally worth it!" Robbie said handing over the bill.

"Mental note, fist Robbie." Ganondorf thought as Robbie yanked out the pencil.

"He's nuts." Bowser Jr. said backing away.

"Son, please stay away from him." Bowser said worried for him and the Koopalings. "And tell the others."

Bowser Jr. nodded as the Merc left the patio to locate his room leaving the bleeding Ganondorf to limp to the infirmary. Ganondorf hated seeing Dr. Mario which doubled his resolve to beat Robbie to a pulp. Speaking of Robbie, he came to Kirby's room all giddy.

"You guys see that Merc guy?" He said coming in to see only Ness and Lucas there. "Where's the others?"

"Kirby's chasing Pit over Pringles. They'll be back in an hour. And what about the Merc?" Ness asked.

"I joked that I pay Mercenary X twenty bucks to hurt Ganondorf and he's on his way to Dr. Mario now." Robbie said with a smirk.

"What? Did he blast him or something?" Lucas asked bored.

"Stabbed his leg with a pencil." Robbie said bringing shock to Ness and Lucas.

"What? Stabbed him? Are you serious?" Ness asked concerned. "Is Ganon all right?"

"He'll live and he's limping to the doc as we speak." Robbie said. "Best twenty I ever spent."

"You know Ganon will want to hurt you now for paying him, right?" Lucas pointed out, "And I nor Ness will stop him. I doubt Kaiser, Zoey, Lani, Amber Lee, Alex, Sandy, or Alexa will protect you considering you paid for Ganondorf to be stabbed."

"Oh please, like I'm scared of Ganon." Robbie said leaving the two alone.

"He's screwed, isn't he Lucas?" Ness asked him.

"Yup. I never liked Robbie anyway." Lucas said leaning back. "So it'll be quite the entertainment for me."

The day had came to an end for the Smash Mansion and the newcomers had finished setting up their rooms and unpacking. Kai X was one who couldn't sleep and was up on the roof meditating. However, he wasn't alone with Ryu and Wii Fit doing so as well.

"Can't sleep, either?" Kai X asked.

"I need to calm down before tomorrow." Ryu said taking a breath.

"The cold air helps me to relax." Wii Fit stated trying to achieve a level of zen.

The three was actually let the quiet of night take this until they heard plates and clangs from the house ruining their focus.

"Shit!/Kuso!" Kai X/Wii Fit/Ryu said upset that they were interrupted.

Robbie was running from a now fully healed Ganondorf wearing a bunny hood to try to catch the Villager which their chase led to the roof.

"I can't wait to show you my "pencil trick"!" Ganondorf said cracking his knuckles.

"C'mon, lighten up. Can't you take a joke?" Robbie said falling on his ass.

"Can you two idiots shut the hell up?!" Kai X yelled irate that his meditation was ruined.

"Stay out of this, Mii!" Ganondorf said preparing a Warlock Punch for Robbie. "And here's my present for you, Robbie!"

"I have a name!" Kai X said using the shield to block the attack before charging a forward smash attack. "It's Kai X!"

He released it punching the warlock into the door sending him tumbling down the stairs. Robbie would have thanked Kai if he didn't receive a Foot Flurry sending the Villager down the flight the stairs.

"Is it always like this?" Kai X asked.

"Ganondorf always being a prick and Robbie being the Mansion annoyance, then yes." Wii Fit Trainer said getting up. "I'm off to bed. Too tried to meditate."

Ryu followed suit and later so would Kai X.

"The Smash Mansion. Never thought, I'd be living here. Well, tomorrow is the day where show them how we brawl it out." Kai X said in thought entering his room for a long-awaited sleep.

* * *

 **(A/N: The second chapter for this one was unexpected. Mostly due to having other fanfictions I wanted to work on, but with the internet going on at home. I didn't have too much to work with so this fanfiction got a chapter. And a bit of trivia, if you want to imagine the voices for the Miis, here's who I'd pick.**

 **Kai X – KaiserNeko (think Future Trunks)**

 **RJ – Regina King (think an older Huey Freeman)**

 **Mercenary X – Kent Williams (think Mercenary Tao)**

 **Uzushio – Laura Bailey (think Kushina)**


	3. Warping Wonders

**Send in the Miis**

 **A Super Smash Bros fanfiction**

 **(A/N: No fighting yet, we got story to develop. I had to explain some things, and trust me, it's needed.)**

* * *

 ** _As for the Mii pairings, I'd considering. Once again to remind you all:_**

 ** _Villager (Default male, with the red shirt) – Kaiser_**

 ** _Villager (Female with the pink hair and dress) – Zoey_**

 ** _Villager (Male with the alt hairdo, yellow shirt, and black pants) – Lani_**

 ** _Villager (Female with brunette hair, green dress, and stocking) – Amber Lee_**

 ** _Villager (Male with droopy eyes and light blue shirt) – Alex_**

 ** _Villager (Female with yellow dress and updo hairdo) – Sandy_**

 ** _Villager (Male with purple shirt) - Robbie_**

 ** _Villager (Female with droopy eyes) – Alexa_**

 _Alex and Alexa are twins._

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Warping Wonders_

* * *

Morning came across the Smashlands and breakfast was an affair at the Smash Mansion where all got together to eat buffet-style. Well except for our Miis, which aren't up yet.

"I can't believe that Merc guy, he impaled Ganondorf with a pencil!" Dr. Mario said talking to his non-doctor counterpart.

"No way, that's completely nuts." Mario said drinking his morning coffee.

"I know, right." Dr. Mario said. "Then Ganondorf tries to beat that villager, Robbie. Only for them to both get beat up by Kai X. I found them on the stairs still unconscious just this morning. They're better now."

"Hey it's Kai." Kirby said as the double door opened.

Kai X had shown up, but not in the usual wear. Instead, he wore a plain blue men's kimono with green trimmings with green sandals and black shuriken socks. His hitai-ite was around his neck like a loose choker and his shades tucked in his kimono.

"Morning." He said noticing all the stares. "What?"

"Is that your alternate costume or something?" Peach asked awkwardly. "I thought Miis only get one."

"We used to, but we now have multiple. And no, this ain't a costume. It's just my sleepwear." Kai X said taking a seat next to Pit and Kirby. "Now someone pass me a plate please."

Ryu threw one which Kai caught so he could begin filling his plate. Uzushio was next entering in just a short robe tied tightly around her buxom body. Much to some of the male Smashers' joy, the cleavage line was there. Like Kai, she didn't wear her hat.

"Well, good morning to you." Robbie said with a wolf whistle.

He was promptly smacked upside his head by Alexa and Alex. Uzushio rolled her eyes and got to a chair next to Bayonetta joining in the tea. Merc X was next up just wearing gi pants and slip-on shoes. His blaster was clipped to his side and he was shirtless.

"Damn, he ripped." Wendy said gawking at the mercenary's chiseled chest.

He rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Ganondorf and proceeded to take Ganondorf's bowl of oatmeal. When Ganondorf faced him, Merc smashed his fist upside his head before clubbing him with his blaster. He then went to eat like nothing happened.

"What the hell, Merc?" Kai X bellowed pointing to a now unconscious Ganondorf bleeding against the wall.

"Paid job." Merc said flashing a wad of cash.

"Ok, who paid for this?" Link asked getting up from eating.

Everyone looked at Zelda, Sheik, Toon Link, and Link himself. Now they didn't like Ganondorf, so they were looked at first.

"I wouldn't pay for this level of cruelty. It's too petty for my taste." Sheik pointed out to everyone.

Robbie was snickering and Zoey looked at her fellow villager in disgust. Robbie admitted it was him before gulping down his orange juice and leaving the room. Crazy Hand had come for his morning cup of coffee (don't ask how he drinks it) only to see Ganondorf on the wall unconsciousness and bleeding.

"Ok, I'd be concerned, but I really don't care about shit until my morning coffee. So, Dr. Mario can handle it." Master Hand said getting his mug and leaving.

"Thanks, jackass!" Dr. Mario muttered under his breath.

RJ showed up late as usual wearing his samurai helmet and full gear with his sword sheathed on the side. RJ rushed to the counter, and took off his helmet.

"What's he doing?" Ike asked Kai X in confusion.

"Oh, he has his weird morning thing." Kai X remarked calmly. "Watch!"

RJ poured boiling water into his helmet and threw it on his face without so much as a flinch. When they question why, RJ faced them.

"Oh it's just my morning ritual. I throw boiling water to burn my dead skin for fresh healthy skin. It keeps acne away." He said scooping up food to eat.

"That seriously works?" Lucina asked curiously.

RJ didn't answer because his face was stuffed with food. Master Hand came downstairs for coffee and to wish the new Smashers a good morning.

"Master Hand, what version of the Stage Select console?" Kai X asked curiously.

"Other versions of it exist?!" Master Hand said a tad shaken.

"Of course, they do. How do you think the unofficial Project M tournament came about?" Kai X said.

Master Hand went into a spasm. The rumors of the Miis doing all kinds of actions on par with the Hands were more and more being confirmed to be true.

"Project M?" Lucina inquired. "I don't recall a tournament under that name."

"I know of it." A voice said who just entered the dining hall.

The voice belonged to Roy who was with Mewtwo.

"Project M was unofficial brawl fest modifying the Brawl engine. I know of this because me and Mewtwo were invited to come. It was a weird one with movesets modified, bringing back old stages, and making everything HD. It's the reason why me and Mewtwo were brought back officially now. The M tournaments is over for good though, the Mii who ran it retired after the fourth official Smash tournament." Roy explained with Mewtwo nodding along.

"I'm going to assume you had the base standard console." Kai X said to Master Hand. "If that's the case, I have the materials to amplify it to the latest custom console."

Master Hand would pass on the offer, but he had to know how far the Miis had gotten. Master Hand took him up on the offer. So after breakfast and getting into gear, everyone was treated a rare sight, the console room which was next to the Hands' office.

"Ok, the base Smash 4 console is there. And you still have the 64 drive, Melee drive, and the Brawl drive. Even better." Kai X said taking off his shades handing them to Kirby to hold. "Hold this."

Taking a breath, Kai X's eyes glowed a bright blue causing the old drives to rise. Master Hand was once again caught off-guard by this display.

"Calm down, he's a technopath. He can manipulate electronics to do all kinds of stuff." Uzushio said calmly.

Kai X reconfigured every drive around the Smash 4 engine interconnecting them over which blanked out the mainframe briefly. Kai X's eyes returned to normal and he was panted.

"I only recently got this power…it's only been a week since I got it." Kai X said rummaged through his shoulder bag of gadgets.

"How exactly did you get this power?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Oh, I brought it from a visiting warper merchant in the city, Merch." Kai X said casually. "Ever since Miis rose to warper status the village grew into a city of business and battles."

"Warper status?" Bayonetta asked.

The Hands were sweating buckets and the Smashers had a sneaking feeling they knew something about this warper status that they didn't. Kai X has finished the setup inputting the last piece of the new program.

"It's done. Now you'll be able to access past stages in HD and the custom stages made my Miis all over. However, you'll need the custom stage code for the Mii made ones." Kai X said wiping sweat off his face.

"Impressive, Kai. Never thought I'd see the day." Crazy Hand said with a smirk.

The Smashers all wanted an explanation and Master Hand was actually squirming a little. Finally, one of them spoke up.

"So are you going to explain this "warper status" or what?" Toon Link asked.

"I think it's best that I explain this with Kai X. Meet me downstairs, Smashers." Crazy Hand said having to drag Master Hand into the bedroom.

So our Smashers were given the explanation on reality warper and the multiverse in short. Kai X divulged into how Mii Village grew into the metropolis it was now.

"Let me get this straight. We all exist in a fictional plane to a place called Earth Prime. There are a multitude of possible alternate universes and worlds beyond our own. And warpers have ranks?" Pit said recapping.

"They do. The rank system works like this. Level 3 warpers are basically what you were: beings within a fictional work that have no idea that they're fictional. Level 4 warpers, which you all are now because of our little spoiler alert, are aware of their reality and can break something known as "the Fourth Wall". Level 5 warpers can not only break the Fourth Wall, but also warp space and time inside of their universe. Level 6 warpers are the most common as they are level 5 warpers who've ascended to be able to travel across the dimensional pathways like us." Kai X explained.

"Wait, you and the others at Rank 6." Dark Pit said raising an eyebrow.

"There's more Pitoo." Kai X said with a smirk irking Dark Pit.

"Level 7 warpers are the people of Earth Prime, or the real world. While they don't have powers, they can create worlds through their creativity. Basically, all of us were created by some warper out there." Kai X said going into the subject.

"Ok, if that's the case. Then whoever created me must have some style." Bayonetta said adjusting her glasses.

"And a plethora of sexual issues." Dark Pit muttered.

"What was that, Pit-stain?" Bayonetta said one of her guns at his head.

"Nothing." Dark Pit squeaked.

"Thought so, bitch." Bayonetta said darkly putting away her gun.

"Level 8 warpers are extensions of a Level 7 warper's thought manifesting into some form out here. For example, Master and Crazy Hand classify as 8th level warpers." Kai X continued. "Level 9 are the same as Level 8 but more powerful."

"Wait a second, you knew the entire time?!" Link said fuming.

"My fingers were tied and Master Hand insisted I don't tell you. I wanted to tell you since Brawl due to Snake coming here." Crazy Hand said.

"Lastly, there's level 10 warpers. This is a state of being that's practically a rare one to obtain. If a level 7 breaks out the restraints to get to the multiverse, their power of creativity rises to be completely unrestrained. A level of heightened awareness and capable of perfected travel different world across the spectrum. They can create and destroy worlds with a mere flicker of their **Flames of Creation**." Kai X said darkly. "They are not to be messed with."

This terrified all the Smashers with Kirby nervously asking how many of those existed.

"It's a state very hard to get. I can count those on my hand. The Blackthorn clan, Merch, and Cherie Rose Loveless. There are **rumors there might be another** **in the making**." Kai X said before dismissing his last sentence. "But that's just rumor."

So now, the Smashers were aware leading to new interactions, more potential, and more adventures to be had.

* * *

(A/N: No need to worry, you'll get your fighting soon enough. There will a poll concerning his fic up that I'll get you people to vote.)


	4. There Will Be Brawl - Kai X vs Ganondorf

**Send in the Miis**

 **A Super Smash Bros fanfiction**

 **(A/N: There is going to fights now, sorry it took awhile. You can't rush a good story, it'll be underdone. As for the who I'll be pairing with the Miis, I've deicded on Kai X, but I want to know from the readers what you'd think of how you pair the Miis with which Smashers.)**

* * *

 ** _Once again to remind you all:_**

 ** _Villager (Default male, with the red shirt) – Kaiser_**

 ** _Villager (Female with the pink hair and dress) – Zoey_**

 ** _Villager (Male with the alt hairdo, yellow shirt, and black pants) – Lani_**

 ** _Villager (Female with brunette hair, green dress, and stocking) – Amber Lee_**

 ** _Villager (Male with droopy eyes and light blue shirt) – Alex_**

 ** _Villager (Female with yellow dress and updo hairdo) – Sandy_**

 ** _Villager (Male with purple shirt) - Robbie_**

 ** _Villager (Female with droopy eyes) – Alexa_**

 _Alex and Alexa are twins._

* * *

 _Chapter 4: There Will Be Brawl – Kai X vs Ganondorf_

* * *

Being told you're fictional had quite the effect on some of the smashers, namely Samus. She was pissed that her life's constant misery in in the hands on some man or woman on a whim. On the bright side, she knew now she was in charge of own destiny more than ever. She wanted to make a bit of a goal to branch out to her fellow Smashers and socialize more.

With the cat out of the bag, this lead to new headaches for the Order of Reality. So they sent a representative to talk to the Smashers. Gathered in the living, the person who came for them was a Hispanic male in his 20's with dark brown corporate cut hair and silver eyes wearing a black suit with a pair of brown dress shoes.

"Ah yes. I am Tulio Rodriguez, I'm with the Order of Reality: the governing party that rules over all Reality Warpers. It has come to the attention of the order that you all have now become level four warpers, which is why I am here. Now I'm here to register the lot of you. Now Nintendo characters are on the rare side when it comes to being warpers. Not many of them become warpers." Tulio said passing out paperwork. "Here's the papers for you to fill out and sign."

"Ugh, paperwork!" Pit groaned.

"Hey, we had to do it too." Kai X said with a sigh.

"It's annoying, but it's how order is maintained." RJ said sympathetically.

"Hn." Merc X grunted.

"So Tulio, is the rumors true about a new 10th level warper true?" Uzushio asked him excitedly.

"Sadly, they are. Apparently, I met the man who created me. It was so surreal. Apparently, there's been confirmation that cosmic lighting storms have been hitting in Earth-Prime and it's sub-Earths." Tulio mused. "Before you all ask, there's two layer. Earth Prime and the Earth-Sub Primes where they have little differences but have 7th level warpers all the same."

"Makes this look like small potatoes, huh Tulio?" Kai X remarked.

The paperwork was done and the Smashers were given gift baskets. Pit found something interesting in his.

"A DVD?" Pit said before reading the cover. "Talk Time with CherieRoseLoveless."

Panicked, Tulio snatched that out his hand giving it to Palutena.

"Sorry good man, but that show is for adults, basically people over 13." Tulio said.

"I'm legal! Give it!" Pit said taking it back. "It's just a talk show."

Tulio rolled his eyes and left after handing out the IDs for the Smashers. Now Master and Crazy Hand wanted to give the Mii Fighters a chance to show their skills. The time had time for them to brawl!

Kai X got the honor of getting to fight first.

"Kai X, you'll fight Ganondorf. 1 on 1 with items on the stage of your choosing with 2 stock each ." Master Hand remarked. "Time to see if your fighting is up to snuff like it was with me."

Ganondorf wanted to take down his anger on Merc X, but an innocent would seat this rage. Kai X tightened his hitai-ite.

"A match! Bring it on!" Kai X said excitedly. "I'll go for a Custom Stage. Just let me enter the key code so we can transport there."

Custom Stages were available for all Miis to make and all had key codes so they could be accessed. Some were publics, others private. So, Master Hand summoned the console, and briefly bemoaned that his floating console looked like a mad science experiment now.

"What's the key code?" Master Hand asked.

Kai X climbed up on Bowser's back to the key "2626841" on the console. The title of the Custom Stage, Tenin Highway, flashed up.

"Prepare yourselves to be teleported." Master Hand remarked. "And good luck, Kai."

Kai X and Ganondorf vanished being coated a white energy, and the Smashers head down to the theater to watch the fight.

* * *

The stage consists of the platforms (all with gaps between them), placed in an up going motion. Wrecked cars and broken pieces of the highway can be seen. There are pink flowers and shrubs surround the support beams. In the background, a large wrecked city overtaken with planets is seen, and the biggest building was the Tenin family insignia spray painted into it. ((A/N: Think Central Highway from Smash Flash 2 for reference for how the stage would look like.)) The Hands were rather impressed with the design of it.

* * *

(A/N: This will work similar to Ryo vs the Xenoverse, _italicized text will be Kai X and Ganondrof on the battlefield,_ while regular text will be everyone else watching in the theater.)

 _Gargos's Theme - Killer Instinct Gold started to play as entrances are made. Ganondorf steps out his dark portal as per his usual enterance. Kai X's entrance was a bit more eccentric. A helicopter with his kanji flew over the stage, and Kai X slid down a rope from it landing on the ground. "Prepare yourself." Kai X said in a low tone._

"Do all of you have your own entertrances?" Master Hand asked.

The three Miis nodded and Kirby was awed by Kai's entrance.

"So cool!" Kaiser said.

Robbie was rocking out to the music with some only Smashers.

 _3…2…1…GO! The announcer made the call as Ganondorf and Kai X charged at each other both on the central platform. Ganondorf rushed his with shoulder out, but Kai X slid under him returning with a straight punch to the back sending the dark lord to the ground. Ganondorf got with his leg in the air slamming it down for his axe kick that would produces an explosion. This sent Kai X to the ground his face hitting the metal._

 _"On the ground, I prefer you Miis like that." Ganondorf said grabbing Kai X by the throat._

The smashers watch as Ganondorf flame choked Kai X sending him into the air.

"He's testing him. He's letting him get a few hits in before striking to lower his guard down." Ryu said eyeing the fight intently.

"Or he's getting his ass handed to him. Who's wants to bet money on this? 200 Smashdollars says Ganondorf." Robbie said waving the bills.

Most of the younger Smasher waged on Kai X and so did the Miis. The villainous Smasher opted for Ganondorf.

 _The rock/metal music pounded heavily as Kai X got serious. Landing on the far right platform, he taunted. Kai X powers up with a blue aura surrounding him saying, "Itami ga matte iru (Pain awaits)." Kai X jumped over to the middle platform and charged at Ganondorf sending him forward with a dropkick. Two quick punches followed by a series of rapid punches from Kai X pummeling Ganondorf for about thirty seconds before finishing with a kick to the midsection. Kai X begins charging automatically for his uppercut with a green aura surrounding his fist, which Kai called his ki. Ganondorf used his Dark Dive to rise up and grab the edge the central platform as Kai X completed his charge. Ganondorf picked up a bob-omb and Kai X got a Cucco._

"I never understand how we can be okay with abusing chickens." Pikachu said munching on his popcorn.

"Because fuck chickens, that's why." Link and Toon Link said in unison.

This surprised even Zelda and Sheik, but everyone else could sympathize. Crazy Hand only put in the tournaments to troll them specifically.

 _"Don't throw the bob-omb or else, I chuck the cluck." Kai X said choking the chicken by it's neck._

 _"You wouldn't dare!" Ganondorf hissed._

 _"I do, Ganondork!" Kai X said tossing the chicken at him._

 _He found another bob-omb and tossed it at Ganondorf and the chicken._

The smashers watch Ganondorf toss his in the panic. End result is Ganondorf is blown away by the dual explosion sending him off the stage and triggering the frenzy of the cuccos that mobbed the arena.

"Kai X is going to take damage for that stunt. He may lose a stock." Mercenary X said crossing his arms. "Although, that's some method."

"He's like his mother, a crazy son of a bitch who's unpredictable." Uzushio remarked.

"Agreed." Bayonetta remarked.

 _Kai X had taken some damage from the chicken. His clothes ruffled and he was bleeding from the head. His shades were cracked a bit. Those chickens don't play. Ganondorf came down on his last stock with brief invincibility, but Kai X was faster than him to land a blow to KO. As it stood, Kai X was at 103% damage and the rage ability was blazing._

 _"Gotta go fast." Kai X said to himself._

 _He looked around for items and saw a Pokéball and an Assist Trophy. Ganondorf saw and both charged for the middle platform to pick them up. Ganondorf got the ball, and Kai snagged the trophy. Ganondorf threw the ball and out came Xerenas which used it's Geomancy to boost everyone's stats which Ganondorf gaining extra. Kai X raised his Assist Trophy summoning Renji Abarai!_

Master Hand looked shocked asking who the hell is he.

"Renji Abarai. He's from the unofficial Smash Flash tournaments. Surprised, Kai X injected bits from that in the console." RJ said surprised.

 _Renji chased Ganondorf slashing him several times leaving Kai X free to go after the Smash Ball that appeared._

 _"Cheating dick!" Ganondorf yelled trying to hit Renji to no avail._

 _"Bankai: Hihiō Zabimaru!" Renji yelled summoning up a giant snake-like creature of bone._

 _"Oh fu-" Ganondorf screamed before the bone beast rammed Ganondorf sending him airborne._

 _"Now! The time is right! High Speed_ _超絶ファイナルラッシュ_ _(Transcendent Final Rush!)_ _!" Kai X said leaping up after Ganondorf._

 _Hitting Ganondorf with a vicious uppercut bruising the dark lord's jaw getting him into position, Kai X vanished. In actuality, he was continuing to strike Ganondorf at inhuman speeds only leaving the sound of bone crunching. Reappearing Kai X screamed out, "You got the big show, now here's the finale!" before finishing with a strong impulsive chop that launches Ganondorf into the dirt bouncing him upward off the stage. Ganondorf landed splat on the "screen" before fall to his doom._

 _"Game!" The announcer called out._

 _The screen was slicing as Kai X was on a motorcycle (the Sprinter from MKW) revving it up before leaving. His victory theme that playing was a bit from **Hang Dong '97 - Angry Video Game Nerd II: ASSimilation.**_

 _"The winner is…Kai X!" The announcer said as the battle stats came up._

Kai X and Ganondorf returned from the battle arena with everyone cheering. Robbie was pissed and so were the villains over losing cash.

"Kai, you did great for your first official throwdown." Miss Fit said cheering for him.

"Well done, but I must ask, do all of you customized yourselves that far?" Crazy Hand asked excitedly.

The Miis nodded and Master Hand was paling wondering what crazy things those upgrades would bring. Didn't help that Kai X revealed the extra thing he installed would allow for battle damage to show along with something called a "SSF2-Module".

* * *

Master Hand (and Kai X) had no idea that the SSF2 Module was actively updating slowly adding more mechanics and assist trophies.

* * *

(A/N: Long overdue, this one. I had to write the fight carefully wanting to use the full basis of Smash fighting. It was hard but worth it. I had fun fully fleshing out the Miis and yes, they will have their individual spins on their attacks, taunts, entrances, and victory poses/themes. A small spoil, but RJ will have his own Final Smash. What is it? You'll find out soon.)


	5. There Will Be Brawl - Uzushio vs Link

**Send in the Miis**

 **A Super Smash Bros fanfiction**

 **(A/N: Only one person voted. He or she will be satisfied!)**

* * *

 ** _Once again to remind you all:_**

 ** _Villager (Default male, with the red shirt) – Kaiser_**

 ** _Villager (Female with the pink hair and dress) – Zoey_**

 ** _Villager (Male with the alt hairdo, yellow shirt, and black pants) – Lani_**

 ** _Villager (Female with brunette hair, green dress, and stocking) – Amber Lee_**

 ** _Villager (Male with droopy eyes and light blue shirt) – Alex_**

 ** _Villager (Female with yellow dress and updo hairdo) – Sandy_**

 ** _Villager (Male with purple shirt) - Robbie_**

 ** _Villager (Female with droopy eyes) – Alexa_**

 _Alex and Alexa are twins._

* * *

 _Chapter 5: There Will Be Brawl – Uzushio vs Link_

* * *

The next fight was announced from Master Hand, Uzushio would be fighting Link with the same rules applies.

"Damn it, I wanted to fight RJ." Link spat.

"Well sucks to be you, I wanted Peach. I'll just settle for pounding your Hylian ass." Uzushio said cracking her knuckles. "I warn you that I play rough."

"Those innuendos are way too obvious. Put some more effort in." Merc X chided.

"Moving on from that, I assume you want a custom stage too, Uzushio." Master Hand asked.

"Damn straight." Uzushio said. "Keycode is 4042000"

Master Hand keyed it in and the title "Battleship Beach" came up.

"Prepare yourselves to be teleported." Master Hand remarked.

"Give us a show!" Crazy Hand said jittery.

Link and Uzushio vanished being coated a white energy, and the Smashers got their snacks hastily to return to the theater to watch the next fight. Bets were split down the middle with Kaiser heading Uzushio's bets and Sandy with Link's bets.

* * *

The stage consisted of a a big platform with small floating platforms, a metallic ship stationary on the ocean. The ship was based off a battleship from it was flattened out for street fighting. In the background, you can get a giant sand castle with several characters enjoying the beach. Namely those characters are all characters' people wanted to see in Smash; Shantae, Son Goku, Krystal, Geno, and Issac. Each one is doing something different. Shantae is suntanning, Goku is training, Krystal is her communicator arguing (which many assume is Fox), Geno is meditating, and Issac is watching the fight. ((For reference for what this was based off of, check out Gangplank Galleon from Super Smash Flash 2))

* * *

The song wasn't recognizable to any of the Smashers, but Crazy Hand picked up on it.

"Sweet! This stage got a track out from Spindash's album. I love all their Sonic remixes." Crazy Hand raved.

 _Spindash Planet Wisp - Tetracase - Unlimited Colors - Sonic Remix Album by GameChops began to play as entrances were made. Link appears from within a whirlwind and equips the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. Uzushio leapt off a floating pirate ship before her sword appears in her hand. She says, "My destiny is your defeat."_

"Hey! That's my floating pirate ship!" Bowser yelled.

 _3…2…1…GO! The announcer made the call as Uzushio leapt up to the metal floating platforms to seek out items. She tended to fight best with them. Link wasn't going to let her scope out items first though. Link leapt up to perform the "Shocking Spin" attack getting the pirate empress shocked and get into the metal._

 _"Not today, Uzushio." Link stated._

 _There was a brief clash of swords between them before Uzushio dodged to get behind Link. She grabbed him with her free hand. Instead of the normal pummel, her beloved blade is it's sheath as she pulled out a small knife to stab at Link with. She stabbed at his stomach three times drawing blood. Uzushio spat on Link's face before viciously slamming Link's face to the metal floor and stomps on him sending him upward._

The younger smashers (and the rest) were wincing at the brutality displayed the pirate empress. Bayonetta was intrigued.

"The knife. I remember my first time being stabbed with it. I kneed her in the lady parts to free myself." Kai X said.

This got some males to laugh even Bowser Jr.

"The next male to laugh will get a kick in their parts!" Samus spat coldly.

 _"Slicing Spin!" Uzushio called out unleashing her own spin attack airborne on Link._

 _Landing on the floating platform, Uzushio prepared for the coup de grace. Pulling back her sword, she charged at Link was falling down._

 _"Sorry Link, no hard feelings! Blurring Blade!" Uzushio said._

 _Before Link could attack back, Uzushio stabbing her sword forward multiple times and finishing in a high-knockback stab sending Link into the water._

 _"Uzushio, you bit-" Link scream floundering in the water before a shark came out the water._

 _It bit into Link and shook him around like a ragdoll with blood splatter all over the place._

"Oh yeah, there's why that stage was banned in the national circuits." RJ remarked. "Too many Miis were traumatized. I remember they ran out the sick bastard who made that addon."

"I'll miss him. I loved throwing people down to the sharks." Merc X said sadly.

 _The shark dragged Link underwater and he finally lost his stock. Link returned on stage, and Uzushio took time to taunt. She pulled out a pirate's mug of rum and chugged it before tossing it. Link was not having any of that, and came down using his brief invincibility to lay blows on Uzushio. Link gave Uzushio a two-handed, lunging downward slash. Uzushio snagged up an Assist Trophy hoping for someone good._

 _Out of it came Proto Man with the trademark whistle!_

"Older brother?!" Mega Man said in shock.

 _Proto Man appearing in front of Link launching an assault on Link dashing back and forth with his shield. He also attacks by rapidly firing yellow-colored shots from his Proto Buster. Can't help that Link can't hit Proto and had to fend off Uzushio. Then, the Smash Ball graced it's appearance. Link was close to getting it too and land some good hits on it._

 _"Oh crap!" Uzushio said as Link was going to down thrust on the Smash Ball._

 _Then, Proto Man fired his Big Bang Shot. The green blast didn't hit Link, but it nailed the Smash Ball giving it Uzushio._

 _"Oh come on!" Link pouted._

 _"Sorry love, but game's over!" Uzushio said._

 _Leaping back, she raised her sword as glowed a dark blue._

 _"Final Bloodstained Edge!" Uzushio shouted._

 _The glowing sword started unleashing many low-knockback crescents of dark red after Link. True to it's name, each blow slashed at Link spraying blood all the over the place before hitting off-screen ending the match._

 _"Game!" The announcer called out._

 _The screen shattered into piece to reveal Uzushio sheathing her sword winking suggestively to the audience before walking away. Her victory theme that playing was a bit from **Nico Robin's Theme from One Piece.**_

 _"The winner is…Pirate Empress Uzushio!" The announcer said as the battle stats came up._

Uzushio and Link returned from battle and Kaiser was joyful to have won his bet. Bayonetta was impressed with the combat, but Uzushio made a rivalry out of Zelda and Link. Link left for his seat and Uzushio was congratulated by RJ.

"Now for our next match. RJ, you'll be taking on Pit." Crazy Hand said still wanting more combat.

"Just don't pick that stage." Pit said nervously.

"Trust me, I don't like that stage either." RJ said getting up out his seat.

* * *

(A/N: Two fights down, two to go.)


	6. There Will Be Brawl - RJ vs Pit

**Send in the Miis**

 **A Super Smash Bros fanfiction**

* * *

 ** _Once again to remind you all:_**

 ** _Villager (Default male, with the red shirt) – Kaiser_**

 ** _Villager (Female with the pink hair and dress) – Zoey_**

 ** _Villager (Male with the alt hairdo, yellow shirt, and black pants) – Lani_**

 ** _Villager (Female with brunette hair, green dress, and stocking) – Amber Lee_**

 ** _Villager (Male with droopy eyes and light blue shirt) – Alex_**

 ** _Villager (Female with yellow dress and updo hairdo) – Sandy_**

 ** _Villager (Male with purple shirt) - Robbie_**

 ** _Villager (Female with droopy eyes) – Alexa_**

 _Alex and Alexa are twins._

* * *

 _Chapter 5: There Will Be Brawl – Samurai RJ vs Pit_

* * *

The next fight was announced from Master Hand, RJ would be fighting Pit with the same rules applied.

"Select your stage, RJ." Master Hand said to him.

"Key code is 2550075." RJ said readying his sword.

Master Hand keyed it in and title "Gamers' Graveyard" came up.

"Prepare for teleportation." Master Hand groaned.

"Spill lots of blood for us!" Crazy Hand said as RJ and Pit were consumed with the white light.

Palutena insisted that nobody place bets this time, but Dark Pit blatantly bet against Pit with Robbie much to her chargin.

* * *

The stage was in the form a graveyard features a full moon on a night sky. There were some of the headstones to which the Smasher can see names on him. (It's similar to most straight path stages, but with no pit.) "Sonic "When He Was Good" 1991-2006", "Princess Elise (Died of the Clap)", and "Krillin (Again) Age XXX" on the headstones got cheap laughs out of the Smashers (except Sonic). One tombstone had Mario, Pikachu, and Link coming out the grave like zombies with their headstone saying, "Nintendo Never Dies". The stage was flat having no pit, only leaving off-screen and in the air for options of defeat.

* * *

 _Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 - Chūnin Exams Finals – Rooftop began to play as entrances were made. Pit came down from a heavenly light as per his normal entrance. RJ came down riding on a Zapdos before leaping off it as the legendary took off. He says, "Steel yourself!"_

 _3…2…1…GO! The announcer made the call_ _as RJ took the odd approach. He taunted by sheathing his blade, crosses his arms, and looks upward as a bit of a breeze blows through him. This triggered a mini event akin to Snake's Codec and Palutena's Guidance. Out of the graves floated out three ghosts, Sonic, Princess Elise, and Krillin._

 _"I didn't think angels would be fighting here." Krillin remarked._

 _"Of course, they. Pit and his dark wonder twin fight amongst the smashers all the time." Sonic mused. "His strengths are in his combos, but he's shit in jumping and aerial attacks."_

 _"Well, I think that-" Elise said before Sonic turned to her._

 _"Shut the hell up, Elise!" Sonic said punching her in the face knocking her back into her grave. "Useless bimbo."_

 _"We get it, she ruined your life with Sonic '06." Krillin said. "No need to wail on her."_

 _"Don't you ever mention that game, you bald bastard!" Sonic said returning to his grave._

 _"I swear he's got an attitude problem." Krillin said returning to his grave._

The smashers found this odd. Robbie was laughing at the Sonic '06 joke prompting Sonic to give him a black eye. Master Hand was arguably sniggering along with Crazy Hand.

 _Pit and RJ clashed with their blade going on the offensive. RJ caught Pit in a grab with his free hand._ _Like Uzushio, his blade is rest back in it's sheath to use his bare hand. In those four pummels, he used his hand to hit a different pressure point. To complete the attack, RJ front kicks Pit away._

 _"_ _トルネードショット! (Tornado Shoot!)" RJ said spinning in place._

 _He slashes in the air, sending a swirling gale forward in a line directly at Pit._

 _"Defend!" Pit said summoning two orbitars that generate shields on either side of him._

 _The tornado reflected off the shields returning to RJ which hammered the samurai sending him crashing into a gravestone which gave extra damage. The shields faded and RJ took this profundity to attack, launch himself forward with a somersaulting hitting Pit to deliver a single slash, which damages and knocks Pit back further while causing the samurai to gain some vertical height. Items made their appearance and Pit got a Pokéball in his hand. The Smash Ball floated by and RJ leapt up to reach it only for Pit to throw down the Pokéball. Out of it came Hitmonlee who it extends its leg before screaming at the top of it's lungs and jumps in the air in an long arc towards RJ and Smash Ball. Right on time, the samurai caught Hitmonlee's attack with Blade Counter to which the counterattack hit the Smash Ball breaking it._

"Well that was unexpected." Palutena said.

"Ha! Kick his ass, RJ!" Dark Pit jeered.

"Oh boy, RJ's going to show off his new Final Smash!" Uzushio said excitedly.

"NEW FINAL SMASH?!" All the smashers and Hand said in unsion.

"You'd swear it was the choir for the Brawl anthem in here." Merc X thought checking his ear.

"Yeah, he's one of the few Miis who up and rewired his Final Smash. Only about 10% of the Mii population had succeeded. But it's rising. Soon, I'll be one of them. Bet on it." Kai X said determined.

"I'm getting there, soon enough." Merc X said darkly.

The implications of this were interesting to the Smashers, but nightmare fuel for the Hands. Miis able to create their own Final Smash! The Smashers and the Miis watched with anticipation.

 _Before Pit could fire his arrows at RJ, RJ activated the Smash Ball and the screen went pitch black only seeing Pit and the outline of the stage. RJ glided into the darkness and he couldn't be seen._

 _"What is it?!" Pit sputtered terrified._

 _"Say hello the Shinigami for me." RJ said in the darkness._

 _"Shinigami?" Pit said confused._

 _Before Pit could say anything more, slashes hit from all directions. The Smashers only saw the white outlines as he sliced at Pit. No blood is shown from the hits, but the screams of pain from Pit made up for it. RJ suddenly materialized on the center of the stage sword coated in blood._

 _"This is the end for you." RJ said before sheathing his sword._

 _The loud clang resonated the final slash (which was oddly black) went through Pit sending the angel airborne off-screen resulting loss of stock. The arena returned to normal signaling the end of the Final Smash._

"So cool!" Female Robin mused.

"Brilliant and brutal. Each hit was focused on slashing at the parts of the body that would bring the most pain." Dark Pit said with a smirk.

"Poor Pit." Palutena said sadly.

"So that's the attack, the **Dance of the Shinigami**." Uzushio said. "I'm impressed."

"Man, I need my own Final Smash!" Kai X said. "I'll just have to train and make my own."

 _Pit was returned to the stage rather shell-shocked from being the first victim for the new Final Smash from RJ. He didn't even use his brief invincibility to do any attacks of RJ. It wasn't until RJ delivered an Airborne Assault to Pit's face that Pit snapped out of it. Pit got up to shoot a bluish white, ethereal arrow from his Palutena Bow nailing RJ in his stomach. RJ tore the arrow out of his stomach, but Pit kept firing at him. RJ used his Tornado Shot to deflect or at least cancel out some arrows before getting an Assist Trophy **.** Out of it came Shadow the Edgelord(Hedgehog). _

_" **Chaos…Control, bitch!"** Shadow said being "edgy" by releasing the field of energy that slowed Pit's movement. _

_"Oh come on!" Pit said in a slurred tone._

 _RJ took the chance to finish this match running up to Pit. He leaps and performs a series of three corkscrewing slashes over their head hitting Pit before RJ touches the ground, launching Pit on the last hit. Shadow disappeared and the arena's slowdown effect dissipated. RJ unleashes a series of strikes above his head while rising into the air hitting Pit sending the angle hurdling in an angle. Pit and RJ were still trading blows before RJ and Pit got bob-ombs. They were close to each other and they both hurled the bombs. Then Pit realized RJ had 2 stocks and he only had one. He wasn't one to swear, but he picked some up from Dark Pit._

 _"Oh shit!" Pit said the Bob-omb blew up in his face._

 _Both were hurled off-stage by the explosion and the match was over._

 _"Game!" The announcer said._

 _The screen was sliced in half. RJ, covered in enemy blood looking battle damage sheathing his sword and saying, "I fight to defend the weak." to the audience before disappearing in a plume of smoke. His victory theme that played was a bit from Samurai Jack's Theme._

 _" **The winner is…Samurai RJ!** " The announcer said as the battle stats came up._

The fighters were returned as cheers came for a good match, and Palutena told Pit he put up a good fight.

"Merc X, you're up. You'll be fighting…Lucas." Master Hand said.

"Me?" Lucas said nervously.

"Oh great, put me up against a freaking kid. Kai gets Ganon, Uzushio gets Link, and RJ even got Pit." Merc X said annoyed.

"I have a better idea. Merc X, you'll fight Peach!" Crazy Hand said.

"Oh hell n-" Mario said before Crazy Hand flicked Nintendo's golden boy out of the room.

"Any objections?" Crazy Hand said.

They shook their heads, and the next match was soon to begin.

* * *

(A/N: The last match is next, are you excited?)


	7. The Final Fight isSKIPPED!

**Send in the Miis**

 **A Super Smash Bros fanfiction**

* * *

 ** _Once again to remind you all:_**

 ** _Villager (Default male, with the red shirt) – Kaiser_**

 ** _Villager (Female with the pink hair and dress) – Zoey_**

 ** _Villager (Male with the alt hairdo, yellow shirt, and black pants) – Lani_**

 ** _Villager (Female with brunette hair, green dress, and stocking) – Amber Lee_**

 ** _Villager (Male with droopy eyes and light blue shirt) – Alex_**

 ** _Villager (Female with yellow dress and updo hairdo) – Sandy_**

 ** _Villager (Male with purple shirt) - Robbie_**

 ** _Villager (Female with droopy eyes) – Alexa_**

 _Alex and Alexa are twins._

* * *

 _Chapter 7 : The Last Fight is Skipped! A Sudden Spout of Story!_

(A/N: I need to explain this one. Yes, I'm coming back to this one. Why? Well blame DisplacerofEquestrias for that. Master Hand and Crazy Hand of this story are planned to appear in Super Mario Warper Genesis. So, I'll have to continue this series. It'll still be a bit slice of life and comedy with occasional violence. Let's get it on!)

Princess Peach regretted underestimating Merc X, and was on the receiving end of his Final Smash. Unlike the typical Mii Gunner Final Smash, Merc X transformed his blaster into a sniper blaster. Somehow, he summoned a floating platform to hop on and fly off the stage. Peach was shot in different places with seven shots hit one hitting a vital area. The last shot got her to explode into a pile of bloody chunks. With the two had returned out of the Battle Zone back to the mansion, Peach looked terrified at the bored Merc.

"That's X for ya. Overkill's his game." Uzushio said.

"And he's proven his worth." Crazy Hand said gleefully. "Best fight yet!"

"Peach only landed five hits on him!" Mario argued.

The plumber was flicked away by Crazy Hand as Master Hand got a phone call. Look the tone of voice Master Hand had, it was worried. Crazy Hand hung up clearly flustered.

"Brother, we need to go. That was Dimentio, he's calling a meeting. Apparently, he's been put under the employ of Katsumi, the new Order Councilwoman." Master Hand remarked.

"The Junior, right?" Crazy Hand asked.

Master Hand give a thumbs-up before the two of them started to glow. The Smashers would be in for a shock as Crazy Hand and Master Hand had transformed into human form. They both were tall men whom has dark reddish black hair and deep gray eyes. Both donned a black tuxedo, with gray buttons and a black cape (lined with red). The jacket is left open to reveal their white dress shirt. Both had one glove on their respective hand. Master Hand's hair was slicked while Crazy Hand's was a bit more wild and spiked.

Samus had to shove her helmet on to hide her evident nosebleed. Bayonetta's lollipop fell out her mouth, Palutena fainted, and most were agape.

"Since when can you do that?!" Most of the Smashers yelled.

"Since always." Master Hand said innocently enough.

"Now since we'll be done for a bit. Kai X can handle some of the affairs of the office. Mario will assist you." Crazy Hand said fluffing his cape. "Be seeing you all."

With their gloved hand, the Hand duo tore open a portal before they left through it leaving the Smashers confused yet amused.

"What? Why they put Kai X in charge?" Wario argued. "Wario should be in charge."

"Simple, Wario. Kai X has experience in modding and so forth. Plus, he's the most neutral among us. Add to the fact, he has the most warper energy among the group." Mario explained.

"So, we can just go about our business?" Luigi said.

Mario nodded, and the Smashers split off. Uzushio was being dragged away by Peach and Zelda, RJ ran off with the Links, and Merc X went with Ganondorf for a game of chess. Eventually, it left Kai X, Pit, Kirby, and Ness in the room.

"So, what now?" Pit asked.

"Nothing more. The chapter's ending." Kai X said with an eye smile.

"Wait, wha-

* * *

(A/N: A bit of a block on this one. I'll had ideas once I have my schedule cleared up. There will be more of this later on. I do apologize for cutting it short.)


End file.
